


Buried Alive

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Buried Alive, Choices, Day 9, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Possible Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: The sun shines over the meadow. A gentle breeze playful dancing through the leaves of the tree that she stands under digging for her child’s life.She hits wood, drops to her knees and pulls open the box.Or Day 9 of Febuwhump 2021, Buried Alive
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Buried Alive

The suit opens up and Pepper stumbles out. 

Two freshly made graves, a shovel, and two names. 

“Pep, breathe. Focus.” Her husband’s voice sounded from the suit.

“Our kids.” 

“I know, their vitals are dropping. You need to choose.”

She looked helplessly between the two graves. 

Their biological child or the orphan they took in? 

The human or the mutant? 

She rushes to the shovel and starts digging as fast as she can, the suit joining in. 

The minutes rush by, a timer counting down out loud. 

The sun shines over the meadow. A gentle breeze playful dancing through the leaves of the tree that she stands under digging for her child’s life. 

She hits wood, drops to her knees and pulls open the box. 

“Mommy!” 

Pepper chokes back tears and holds Morgan to her body, “Hi, baby. It’s okay, you’re okay. Mommy is here.” 

The sound of the suit digging tore Morgan from her mom’s neck, “Mommy, where is Pete?” 

A tear trailed down her face, “It’s okay baby, Mommy is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, as I just rushed and did this. My mental health is really shitty and I have no motivation to do anything right now lol
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara   
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
